rparealmsofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Sogarr Boncescream
|image = File:Clipboard01.jpg |imagewidth = 250 |caption = |Row 1 title = Chapter(s) |Row 1 info = Chapter 4 |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 35 |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = Alive |Row 5 title = Alligiance |Row 5 info = Leongarde |Row 6 title = Player |Row 6 info = Cfavano |Row 7 title = Gender |Row 7 info = Male |Row 8 title = Rank |Row 8 info = Corporal |Row 9 title = Companions |Row 9 info = None |Row 10 title = Family |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Generation |Row 11 info = Rune Age }} Appearance: He stands solidly built at 6'5", and nearly 300 pounds. His hair and beard he has allowed to grow wild, making it look like a mane. His teeth have become long fangs which he keeps sharp. His hands, while being still human, contain razor-sharp retractable claws. His eyes are a mottled yellow, he hair is brown, and his skin is a light tan. he wears jewelry made from the bones of his enemies, and his voice is booming Weapons/Equipment: Sogarr wears chainmail and padding underneath his tribe's traditional lion hide armor. He wears a helmet made from the skull of a lion. For weapons, he welds: Short spear. Good for stabbing and slashing. Club A large round shield made of wood and steel His fangs and claws javelins Runes: Magically increased strength, Attacks empowered with wild spirits, Magically increased Agility and accuracy Abilities/Skills: Mighty roar: By roaring, he can stop men in their tracks, and, if they are weak enough (power wise), cause them to flee. To allies (especially lionhearted), the reverse happens, they are enheartened, and fight with ever increasing bravery. Rush: throws his entire weight at an enemy to topple them over Great cleave: he swings his weapon in a mighty arc, cutting down the enemies around him Hammer fall: He swings his weapon in a great underhand arc, and the impact lifts his target off its feet and sends it crashing to the ground. he has cat like grace, and, if there is enough time, will always land on his feet. His sense of smell is as acute as a lion's, and so is his hearing. He can utilize tracking skills from his training, and stealth and the stalking training to remain concealed when sneaking up on something Personality: He is brave beyond measure, and completely devoted to Kho'Ras, like the rest of his tribe. He is not very bright in intellectual terms, but he is very good at combat. Background/History: Sogar was born in one of the nomadic barbarian tribes of Leongarde. From early on, all he knew was hunting and fighting. He got very good at both. When Reinard wanted to unite all of the tribes, they resisted, and what followed was a long war. Reinard's forces were victorious, and the tribes grew to respect Reinard, and allowed to be brought into the fold. As a sign of good faith, Reinard allowed them to keep their cultural identity.